tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems and Results
Log Title: Systems and Results Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: September 11, 2019 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Delusion debates Soundwave from safely behind Harmonex's shield. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 11:58:27 on Wednesday, 11 September 2019.' Delusion banks towards Harmonex. Rather than continuing to fly on by as had been her habit while the shield was up, she diverts, transforming once over the shield. The Dominicon descends in her robot mode down through the shield to enter the city. Soundwave is still outside the shield walls. He watches the Dominicon enter the city, recording how the shield lets her in. Maybe he can get the frequency for later use. He gives her a nod in case she sees him out there. Delusion nods back as she settles, then heads straight for one of the underground access points. It looks like she's going to be doing more work down there today. Soundwave does wonder what sort of work shes doing down there. The only way he can find out is to get in there. He starts to look for weak spots in that shield. Delusion pauses with the trapdoor open. "Did Imager set this shield up without consulting you? Or did the two of you not stop to think you might need access without the other one?" Soundwave shakes his head "Soundwave was never consulted on the shield." He says. "I assume you can come and go as you please without someone from the other sides?" Delusion chuckles. "I rebuilt those emitters myself. A technician always needs access for repairs." With that, she drops down through the trapdoor. Delusion hovers right out of sight for a moment to listen and see if Soundwave does anything before going about her work. Soundwave nods "That explains a lot. They wont withstand attacks for long though." He says. "What are you working on now?" Delusion descends a bit more. "Fixing the power issue, of course," she calls back. "You only managed to get a couple of these old generators functional." Soundwave tilts his head curiously. "You are still trying to get the power working? Even with the looming threat of destruction?" There's the scraping of things being moved around. "You yourself just said the shield is too weak." Soundwave shakes his head. "Its impossible to build one strong enough. If my lord wishes to get through he will." he doesnt seem eager to stop her though. Maybe hes giving 'help' purposefully. Delusion seems to have moved enough things, and the quieter clink of parts being repaired or replaced drifts up instead. "Eventually, he would. And he's a spiteful one. But things are won and lost in ilms. The only way to lose for certain is to give up." Soundwave sighs "Yes, that is true. He admitted to the beauty of the place. However he still wishes to see it destroyed. Perhaps if I had brought back the Autobot, it would keep him from destroying the place. There are plans for it, if it comes into the empire's hands." Delusion comments dryly, "Of course there are." She hums a bit, just off key from the crystals. "He'll keep using them as leverage as long as it gets him what he wants." Soundwave nods "Perhaps. The only reason he was threatening them wa because of me." Delusion chuckles, the sound echoing strangely from below. "Of course! Now he has means to get you to do what he wants. As if you aren't eager enough to do so anyway." Soundwave tilts his head. "he doesn't need to do that. I am loyal and will provide whatever he requests anyways. Perhaps I havent been providing enough." he types in his datapad. "Perhaps I have been lax in my duties." Delusion ahs. "I suppose your duties could take you away from here if you're really dedicated to them." Soundwave tilts his head. "I can do them from anywhere. I was ordered here and here I will stay." There's a clang, and Delusion hisses out a fairly standard set of curses before raising her voice again. "Oh? Just monitoring radio waves? A terminal could do that. Or are you working on other things?" Soundwave pauses. "Always working on other things. Theres inventories, reports, subfactions to give orders to.." oh the paperwork parts of running an empire. Delusion emerges again, smudged from her work. "A glorified secretary, then? No wonder he doesn't respect your work." Soundwave pauses. "Someone has to do it, respect or not. If I didn't the empire would collapse. I also to other activities that Im sure you are aware of." Delusion takes out a rag to wipe her hands clean. "Oh, I know. There's more to that seat than just parroting back dogma. The real question is if Megatron remembers that." Soundwave pauses. "It doesn't matter, really. So long as the Empire continues to run. I do not do this for glory." he says. "Lord Megatron.. knows what I am capable of. Things wer enot running well in my absence. Im sure he sees that." Delusion smirks. "And I'm sure he shows that appreciation every day." Soundwave pauses. "He's Lord Megatron. You were once a Decepticon. What do you think?" Delusion chuckles. "I think you have the answer to that already in the fact that we left." Soundwave pauses. "Is that the reason you left? Were you only there for Lord Megatron's appreciation?" Delusion laughs. "Well, people do things for different reasons. But there does come a point where more damage is done to a cause by being associated with a poor leader." Soundwave tilts his head. He is on the other side of the forcefield, datapad in hand. Hes working on something while talking to delusion. "Indeed. My reasons are person. I owe Lord Megatron my life and my sanity." He says. "And the empire needs its voice to continue to spread the message." Delusion walks closer to the shield that stands as a barrier between the two of them. "Exactly. The empire needs you. But do you get the credit you deserve?" Soundwave tilts his head at Delusion "You do not understand the way I operate." he says. "I do not do this for credit or glory." Delusion smirks. "And when the Empire conquers all in its path, what do you think it'll look like? Can you picture the future you're headed towards?" Soundwave pauses. "All that time you served. You didn't understand what it was formed for did you?" he asks. "What its true goals are." someone's baught the propoganda. Delusion sighs. "I know what the goals are. I know all the speeches. They sound good. Very good. But the question is- what do *you* see when you picture the goal?" Soundwave considers. "Freedom. Equality. Peace under one rule." He says. Delusion nods. "What does that look like? What does a city that works under that look like? Or the day in the life of one of your tapes? What do they do in that world?" Soundwave pauses. "Whatever they want. Not what their altmodes entail. They can choose their own lives. Though I know a lot of them will probably continue to serve the empire. I fight for a day when they never have to fight again." he says. "Unless they choose to. THere will always be war. But for cybertron one day there will be peace through tyranny." Delusion ohs? "Who are they going to fight if the Empire manages to conquer everyone before it?" Soundwave pauses. "Theres a whole galaxy of threats out there." He says. "Cybertron will need its defenders." Delusion nods. "And if they have unforeseen success and conquer the galaxy? Say the Empire wins. There is peace. What does that peace look like?" Soundwave pauses. "Safe. Secure." he honestly has no idea. "Free to do what we like whatever that may be." Delusion smiles, all vicious predator. "And if what somebody likes to do is murder civilians in dark corners? Are they free to do so? Could somebody who yearns for war start one just to be able to feel the thrill of battle once again?" Soundwave nods "Im sure that will happen. I am well aware of peopel like that in the world. Thts why I said war will always happen. We will always need security. There never has and never will be a world without the need of a strong military or police force." Delusion nods. "Doesn't seem like freedom for everybody then. Your own bevy of troublemakers will need a firm hand, won't they? They won't exactly be free to do what contents them most." Soundwave considers. "There are many in my..the Empire's employ who will have a difficult time adjusting yes." Delusion smirks. "And yet, if they tried to find ways of doing so now, they'd lose their effectiveness as warriors, wouldn't they? Quite the problem." Soundwave considers "Perhaps retrain them as security? Perhaps...as demolitions in some cases. Perhaps..." he considers. "Keep them in the business of making sure the empire stays in power?" Delusion nods. "So.. you'd have an empire that... ruthlessly enforces norms using former warriors to ensure that nobody steps out of line." Soundwave nods "Peace through tyranny. Some things are necessary." Delusion nods. "How is that different from what came before?" Soundwave considers. "Its different in the ideals. No one will be tied to their altmodes." His voice almost wavers for a moment. Delusion ahs. "Instead, they'll do as they're told. Almost like being told to stick to a job or get a new altmode." Soundwave lowers his voice. "Its not the same." Delusion chuckles. "Well, all the titles will be different. That's something, I suppose." Soundwave pauses. "And you. What sort of world do you fight for?" he asks, crossing his arms as Delusion hits a bit close to home. Soundwave also has a thought at the same time. And what would he be doing in this brave new world? Leading cloak and dagger missions. Filing the paperwork. Same thing as always. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "At the moment? A world where our little city can grow or fail depending on its own strength, and what it can make." Soundwave nods "That is admirable. I suppose the same can be said of our empire." Delusion steeples her fingers. "It could be... but would that be honest to do so? Do your cities grow?" She looks behind herself. "Or do they get possessed and torn apart to serve the war?" Soundwave pauses. "They are as they always have been." he tenses. Delusion nods. "Or less, in the case of many of them. Nobody's bothered to rebuild Vos. It serves more often as target practice." Soundwave pauses. "It will be one day. That is Starscream's territory, more or less." he says. "We are not crumbling if that is what you are insinuating." Delusion shakes her head. "Every system is perfectly aligned to the results it gets," she quotes. "What results does your system actually get?" Soundwave tenses a bit. "Is there a point to all of this?" Delusion chuckles. "Isn't that what you should be asking yourself?" Soundwave pauses and looks at Delusion "Things. Need to change. That is true." oh she got in! Delusion nods. "You have a great deal of influence, given your position. If anybody is in a position to make a change, it's you. What do you envision for your tapes? For this city here? To get that, what would need to change?" Soundwave pauses. "I do have several plans for Harmonex once it is in the empire. As for the future, for my cassettes? It all depends on what they want personally." Delusion hmms. "Then perhaps you should find out what they want." Okay, she didn't manage a total success, here. But at least there's a crack in Soundwave's commitment. Soundwave pauses. "Most of them are not available. On assignments. Except the one I continiously fail." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion ahs. "Well, good luck in your efforts with her. It's said that difficult personalities tend to be strong ones." Soundwave pauses. "Shes been in radio silence for a while. Perhaps shes found her own way." Soundwave pauses. "I am getting a call to check on things at Tarn. We will have to discuss that later." and Harbinger. He has a feeling something is wrong. He will search for her as well. Delusion nods. "I have more work to do, myself. Here's hoping it keeps the crystals intact." Soundwave nods "I.. hope so too. Good luck." with that he takes off. Wait. He wishes her luck? He doesnt want Megatron to succeed in taking Harmonex? Who knew. Log session ending at 15:09:54 on Wednesday, 11 September 2019.